


With a wistful eye

by madhatt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has finally ended and Nightbeat has somehow survived it, despite all the difficulties along the way. It just so happens Quark survived it, too.  The Lost Light crew decides two bots have to get back together. Neither Nightbeat nor Quark has anything against it.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 - Brainstorm gets added into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nightbeat stares out the window at the vast expanse of the galaxy around the Lost Light. Its never ending greatness always humbles him. It also reminds him of the days before the war. Of delicate white hands tracing unknown patters on his chassis; of bitter blue optics that turned sweet just for him; of whispered promises exchanged at the verge of recharge. Of the days long gone.

 

Nightbeat can't stop himself from fidgeting in his seat. It is impossible not to do so – it is after all an expected reaction of most bots, when they are stared at by no on else but Perceptor. Seeing the scientist in the bar, mingling with the crew, is unusual enough. Noticing his watchful stare over the rim of his energon glass is not only plain uncommon, but also rather unnerving. After all Perceptor's attentions should focus on his work in the laboratory, or so most bots believe. Nightbeat is one of them. And still, with the complete set of his deduction skills and his processor working at the highest speed possible, he simply can't think of even one way he could have possibly crossed Perceptor. Yet here he is, being stared at with all the grim seriousness the scientist is so well known for, left clueless and questioning every step he took these past few solar cycles.

Nothing seems the reason enough for Perceptor to have an issue with him.

Fortunately, soon Perceptor looks like he has decided he is done with the watching and stands up to leave. Or so Nightbeat thinks, up until the moment he realizes the other bot is instead approaching _his_ table. He tenses and prepares himself to run for his life, just in case the scientist – and sniper, a small voice inside his head adds helpfully – is out to kill someone, namely Nightbeat.

„Nightbeat,” says Perceptor, canting his head subtly in greeting.

„Perceptor,” answers Nightbeat, as the other bot sits himself in front of him. „I noticed you... _looking_ at me. Is there something you need?” he asks carefully.

„Not exactly _need._ I just want to talk to you. It's nothing important, but it does involve you, so I thought that maybe I should approach you about it.”

Nightbeat's curiosity is instantly piqued. „Well, if it involves me, then do go on.”

„Do you remember a bot named Quark?”

„Quark?” Nightbeat stills. His cooling fans whirl to life and he struggles to keep still, despite all the wires in his body suddenly feeling itchy. Of course he remembers him. So he nods his head. „Why do you ask?”

„Well, I knew him before the war started, we've met quite a few times while doing research for our respective projects. And I remember you being a good friend of his, despite his many quirks.” Nightbeat thinks of maybe pointing out that Perceptor himself isn't exactly free of his own 'quirks', but he discards the thought, since the scientist goes on, not waiting for him to respond. „And I've been wondering, are you aware that he's currently on Cybertron?”

Everything instantly goes quiet. At least for Nightbeat. Suddenly there is no bots around him, no music being played by Blaster, no jokes of Swerve's thrown out there for everyone to hear. Just Nightbeat and the realization that  _Quark is alive._

„He's alive?” he blurts out.

„Indeed he is. At least he was earlier today, when I contacted him about the specifications of his pre-war discoveries regarding...”

Perceptor doesn't finish the sentence. He is rudely interrupted by Nightbeat suddenly jumping to his feet, knocking over all the energon glasses gathered on the table, along with the chair he has been sitting on and the one next to it. The sudden commotion also makes everyone look at him in surprise. It is still too early for overcharged guests. „You contacted him?!”

„Well, yes...” Perceptor is looking at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised by the outburst.

„Does he know I'm here?” Nightbeat sounds pitifully hopeful and he is all too aware of that.

„No, I haven't told him yet.”

Nightbeat's cooling fans cycle hard as he struggles to calm down. „I... I need to speak to him. Right now.”

His hands tremble as he puts them on the table, trying to steady himself. He feels more wobbly than after drinking Swerve's special, the one no one ever decides to drink twice. He feels lost and found at the same time – a peculiar experience he won't be forgetting anytime soon.

There is suddenly a lean hand resting on top of his own. It is too dark and too comforting. It also helps him focus on the bot in front of him and the words he is speaking. „Let's go then.”

 

The moment Quark appears on the screen in Perceptor's laboratory, looking at some datapads and not noticing anything around him, Nightbeat feels his spark stop for a few clicks; then burst to life with newfound eagerness. It is him. It really is Quark.

„Perceptor, it was my understanding we were finished for today. What brought this...” Quark looks up at the screen in front of him and that is the exact moment he notices the bot at the other end of the connection. „N-nightbeat?” 

„I thought you were dead.” Nightbeat hopes he doesn't sound bitter. He doesn't really _feel_ bitter, but the thought that his only real friend has been alive all these vorns and he hadn't known about it up until now is heartbreaking. He can't stop himself from touching the screen, foolishly hoping he will feel the warmth of the other's faceplates, his visor bright and flickering with new found hope. „How did you survive? Where were you?”

He doesn't get an answer. Not immediately. Instead he watches as Quark's usually wry expression turns hopelessly lost. He looks like he's about to cry, but doesn't know how to do that.

„I... I got injured. In Iacon. There was a... a riot and they were attacking everyone,” Quark stammers out. „Nightbeat, you were dead. How are you alive?”

„It's a long story. But I'm here now, see?” Nightbeat smiles. He smiles so wide it hurts, but he can't stop.

„Y-yes...”, says Quark, his voice full of static. „Yes, I can see.”

 

„It was really bad actually...” says Quark the next time they talk. Nightbeat is in his own quarters this time, reclining on his berth, with the screen resting on his knees. This time they actually manage to have a proper conversation – last time they ended up staring at each other, not believing their luck and completely ignoring Perceptor being right there with them, observing everything with an amused smile. „I got shot and fell into stasis. When I woke up I was on the Asylum - a huge medical ship, full of dying bots, it was actually really horrible and scary -, heading for Iaso.”

„Iaso?” Nightbeat can't help but interrupt. „I've been there once or twice for some proper repairs. You were actually there? I could've met you there?”

„I don't think so. I wasn't there very long. They mostly repaired me during our travel there. I rested on Iaso for about a stellar cycle and then moved to Ofsted XVII. I spent most of the war there.” He smiles mockingly – it's an expression Nightbeat knows all too well and absolutely adores. „Nothing as exciting as Dead Universe.”

„Ha, ha, very funny.” Nightbeat grins. He is surprised how unimportant, how far away everything that happened to him during the war seems now, as he looks at Quark.

 

After their first time in Perceptor's lab, they talk almost everyday. Quark speaks of Cybertron being rebuilt, of NAILs struggling to be noticed, of Starscream making surprisingly sound and responsible decisions during his rule. Nightbeat on the other hand can't stop himself from talking about all the ridiculousness going on on-board the Lost Light – about Rodimus and Megatron endless fights, Ultra Magnus' great presence and even greater frown, Swerve's specials and movie nights.

They rarely talk of war – there's no need for that. The war is still around them, no matter if its officially over or not, and they prefer to focus on the thing that were never touched by the Decepticons and Autobots conflict – their life together.

 

„You need to meet Nautica,” declares Nightbeat one day. „Some of her theories I don't understand at all – I don't think even Perceptor understands them, even if he pretends otherwise – but...”

„Who's Nautica?” Quark stops him before he gets carried away too far.

„She's a quantum mechanic, from Caminus. She's such a joy, you would love her.”

„Really?” Quark both looks and sounds amused.

„Well, maybe not, after all you love me and only me...” Nightbeat's visor gleamed mischievously, „...but still, I think you would enjoy talking to her. You two could be really good friends.”

„You think I need more friends?”

„You need _friends._ Period. Don't try to tell me you've got some there with you right now.”

Quark is not offended, they had this conversation many times before, he knows it by heart, so it only makes him smile. „I've got you.”

Nightbeat groans, clearly exasperated. „It doesn't count, I'm your partner, we are more than friends. You need someone who you can gossip with about me, that's the whole point of friends.”

„That's an interesting theory. But please, don't elaborate. Better tell me more about Nautica's ideas you don't understand.” He smirks. „I'll explain them to you.”

 

Sometimes they spend their time together in complete silence. Like if there weren't thousands of miles separating them. They sit in front of their screens, pretending they are in the same room, enjoying their time off work. Quark usually works on his newest project, trying to solve the most pressing problems, even though he should be relaxing. From time to time he looks up at Nightbeat's face in front of him. The other almost always reads a novel on his datapad, or plays a strategy game from time to time, but still he feels it every single time he is being watched and glances up just in time to catch Quark's gaze and smile at him. The smile is returned without exception.

 

„How is your day today?” asks Nightbeat as he tries to get comfortable on his berth. It's proving to be especially hard – some time earlier Riptide decided it would be a great idea to wrestle and see who was in better shape. Nightbeat was sure he was in the best of shapes, but his stiff joints proved him otherwise.

„Good. Very good. Starscream thinks the only way to restore Cybertron and bring it to its former glory is to rebuild the Academy and restart as many scientific researches as possible. There was a meeting. I'm supposed to be a part of the process.” 

Nightbeat perks up at that. „That's good. Great actually” he says. „You were always the happiest when you could work.”

Quark glances down, possibly at his own hands. He looks like he can't decide if he should say something or not. Finally, with a small grin he declares, „I was always the happiest with you.”

The declaration catches Nightbeat completely off guard. Of course he knows it is true. It is simply not very often Quark says things like that out loud. Nightbeat can usually count on snide remarks and outright insults. He sees right through every single one of them though – he knows they are Quark's way of saying he cares and takes them with a smile, and an occasional pout, for what they really are. But it's nice to hear Quark say what he thinks once in a while.

That's why Nightbeat's response is a wide grin that makes Quark's fans whirl in embarrassment and the white bot regret his words deeply.

 

„You also need to meet Rung. You are really alike in so many ways. He just lacks your uncanny talent to insult people.”

„Your unique sense of humor never disappoints.” Quark sounds annoyed. It's either because of his work at the Academy, if anyone asked Nightbeat, Quark always took it too seriously, or because of Rung being mentioned. Nightbeat loves it when Quark is annoyed and refuses to waste a chance to annoy him further, so he goes with the latter.

„Come on, don't be jealous,” he whines.

„I'm not jealous, don't be ridiculous,” answers Quark and he is, just as predicted, twice as annoyed. „Besides, I know perfectly well who Rung is, you don't need to tell me. I read his books, some of them numerous times.”

To tell the truth, Nightbeat didn't expect that. „You did?”

„Of course, his theories about archetypes are actually quite interesting to read. A really pleasurable reading,” says Quark and looks at Nightbeat over the edge of his glasses. „You never noticed the datapads on my berth-side table?”

Nightbeat huffs. „There were thousands of them, you really expect me to remember every single title?”

„There were hardly thousands. You simply weren't interested in what I enjoyed to read,” chides Quark. 

„Or maybe I always looked at you, not the books you read?” He puts on his best seductive smile and waits for a reaction.

„You are ridiculous, you know that, right?” Nightbeat only grins wider, if that's even possible, and blows Quark a kiss. Quark catches it in his hand and touches his own lips with his fingertips. Then he smiles.

„Now, back on topic. Is Rung really such an interesting bot?”, asks Quark, leaning back in his chair. „Tell me more about him.” 

„Oh so now you're interested in my friends. When one of them is Rung and you love his work. Should I be the one who's jealous?”

„Maybe...”

„Quark!”

 

Sometimes Nightbeat calls Quark when he's overcharged. He spends the whole evening at Swerve's, talking with Nautica and Riptide, laughing with Getaway and drinking with Skids. Then he comes back to his room and suddenly there's nothing to laugh about, no one to talk to. Only memories of Dead Universe that, when there's no Quark to make it seem like it all happened in another life, suddenly feel too close and vivid. So he turns to the only source of comfort he knows.

These nights are the only times he dares to speak of war. In a strained whisper he rushes through stories of Jhiaxus and Nemesis Prime. He talks of lack of control and feeling lost; of fear of never being found. He tries to describe the overwhelming darkness and treacherous weakness.

Quark listens, his faceplates blank, but optics full of love. When the silence finally comes, he fills it with his own stories – not of war, but of peace.

 

„I thought about you every day.”

„Nightbeat...”

„Every day of the war, I thought of our days in Iacon. Of our place near the Academy. I want to go back to that. I wish we were still together.” Nightbeat's voice is full of static and he is slurring.

„Oh. Well, we never stopped, did we? We just don't live together right now. But we could again some day soon.”

Nightbeat looks at Quark and smiles. „Yes. We can always get ourselves a new place in Iacon. Somewhere near our old one. Or maybe on the other side of the city would be better? Somewhere far away from all the politics and drama.” Nightbeat thinks for a moment „Or maybe we should move to Praxus, when it finally gets rebuilt. What do you think of Praxus? I heard they want to rebuild Helix Gardens.”

Quark's smile is barely recognizable, it's so small, but his optics gleam. „Yes, Praxus is a good idea. So is Iacon actually. I really don't care...”

„As long as you're with me?” Nightbeat's smile is radiant and judging from Quark's scandalized expression, he would be promptly swatted over the head for this comment, if he were close enough.

 

It takes the whole crew only few cycles to realize Nightbeat's spending more time with the screen that with his friends. Gossips travel fast on-board the Lost Light and so, as soon as Rodimus hears that Nightbeat pines after his long lost partner, the one he only recently found, the captain does everything to find a place anywhere in the galaxy where both Quark and the whole crew of Lost Light can arrive in record time and without any unwanted problems. Soon he sets up an exact date, a stellar cycle from now, and a place – Diotima. He even sells Starscream his own soul (and Megatron's, it is the only way to convince Starscream), so the other bot would find Quark a place on Dead Reckoning – a ship heading their way.

As thrilled as Nightbeat is about all of that, he's also worried. He truly likes his new crew, with all their craziness and eagerness to cause chaos, but he is not sure Quark is going to see things the same way. There was a reason Quark had only him before the war, and it was because Nightbeat was the only one willing to look past the cold and emotionless wall the white scientist built around himself. He was also the only one to take in stride Quark's haughty and arrogant attitude. 

 

Nightbeat can't stop himself from thinking about the upcoming meeting on Diotima – he imagines gathering Quark in his arms and pulling him close, nuzzling his faceplates and hopefully provoking an annoyed huff. He wishes he could tell Quark that. But he can't – with both of them travelling to Diotima, maintaining a steady connection between Lost Light and Dead Reckoning is almost impossible. So instead of telling Quark how much he misses him, he thinks it, and hopes Quark knows it anyway.

 

Lost Light arrives at Diotima first, but only two cycles later Nightbeat, along with his crew mates, look up at the sky, watching Dead Reckoning approach.

„I wish they were going faster, it's so horrible to wait,” whines Tailgate. Nightbeat doesn't answer, but has to admit, he feels more or less the same way. He keeps staring at the huge ship, willing it to land faster.

„Tailgate, stop whining,” huffs Cyclonus. He looks annoyed, probably because he once again wasn't able to resist the minibot and let Tailgate drag him here.

„Tailgate is right, the tension is killing me!” It's Riptide's turn to voice his displeasure.

„I think the tension is much worse for Nightbeat,” Nautica puts a reassuring hand on Nightbeat's shoulder plate, „so stop complaining and wait patiently.”

After that they stay silent and wait. Swerve keeps pacing, obviously trying to keep quiet, until Skids puts his arms around him and kisses him. „Be patient,” Nightbeat hears him say. He wishes someone kissed him, but he has to wait some more. He keeps telling himself, he will soon get his reward.

Soon they are joined by other crew mates – Rodimus somehow managed to convince Ultra Magnus they should be present and also brings along Rung, Megatron and Perceptor. About the last one, Rodimus argues he has to be here, since he was the one to bring Nightbeat and Quark back together.

With all of them present, time flies by noticably faster. Soon Dead Reckoning touches down and hundreds of bots start getting off the ship. Nightbeat looks only for one. He notices Quark immediately and is ready to run, but is stopped by Tailgate's hand suddenly grabbing his. In his excitement minibots start waving with his other, free hand and screams as loud as he can, „Quark, over here!” Quark looks their way and stops. Nightbeat can't blame him, there's a group of bots he doesn't know waiting for him and screaming his name. Fortunately, soon he shakes off his surprise and looks straight at Nightbeat. He smiles genuinely – a rare sight, especially in public – and heads their way.

Forgetting he's still holding Tailgate's hand in his, Nightbeat strides onward, to meet Quark halfway. He stops however when Tailgate yelps as he almost falls down. „Oh Primus, I'm sorry...” Nightbeat helps him stand steadily on his two feet and when he straightens, Quark is finally right here in front of him.

Nightbeat doesn't say anything. He simply throws his arms around Quark, pulling him close against his chassis. He puts his face in the crook of the other bot's shoulder and neck, and kisses him right there, on one of the sensitive cables. „I missed you so much,” he croaks and has to fight back the static in his vocalizer, as he feels Quark return the embrace.

„I missed you, too. But you are aware we are making quite a scene? And what's worse, in front of your crew mates,” Quark says, but does nothing to free himself from the hug that grows more and more desperate with every click.

„First of all, we are not. Look around us, some couples are doing much more. Much more explicit, if you know what I mean. And secondly, do you mind?”

Quark's engines purr. „Not really, no,” he says.

„Also, these crazy bots out there,” he looks up and points at the group. Lost Light bots watch them with expressions ranging from content to amused to excited, „they are soon going to be your crew.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for MTMTE #38 (but I changed a few things, so they would fit better with the fic)
> 
> The fic was supposed to look differently, but after reading the latest issue I just couldn't stop myself.

After only few solar cycles it becomes obvious Quark was made to be a member of Lost Light crew. He himself says otherwise, but Nightbeat knows better, and all the evidence is on his side – with great pleasure and readiness he starts spending his shifts working with Perceptor, in Brainstorm's place, in their now shared laboratory; during his free time he can be found in Swerve's bar, glued to Nightbeat's side, but still chatting enjoyably, or as enjoyably as his usual spleen lets him, with Nautica or Rung. Especially with Rung, who to Quark's silent delight happens to be as interesting in person, as he seemed to be judging from his scholarly work. Or that's at least what Quark says, when asked about his first impression of Rung.

But it's not only Rung and Nautica on Quark's side. „I like your paint job”, shouts Tailgate from across the room one day, when Nightbeat and Quark are enjoying their drinks. Quark doesn't comment, but he visibly straightens his back, a gesture that makes Nightbeat grin and wave to Tailgate, urging him to come closer. 

„I saw you two in the past, when we were time travelling,” says the minibot. „You looked really cute together, just as you do now.”

Nightbeat laughs at that, but it's Quark who answers, „Not as cute as you and your brooding warrior.” It makes Tailgate's engine purr happily and, a thing Nightbeat knew all along, confirms the thesis Quark is exactly where he needs to be. 

 

As easy as it is for Quark to get along with the crew, getting used to sleeping together proves to be much harder. It would just be so much easier to go back to the easy companionship and comfort they found in each other before the war. Emotionally, nothing seems to have changed. But their bodies protest. Nightbeat is reminded of that, when Quarks wakes him up in the middle of their recharge cycle.

„You are too cold,” Nightbeat hears him say. Still the words not really register.

„Wh...” He tries again. „What?”

„You are too cold, I can't recharge,” says Quark, annoyance clear in his voice, even for Nightbeat, who still feels too groggy to be alive. He tries to fight off the need to recharge and deal with the obvious problem Quark is having.

Finally he wakes up enough to answer. „Of course I am. So are you actually, it's normal, we were recharging. Every bot cools down their mechanics during recharge.”

Quark huffs, irritated. „I know. But it doesn't change the fact I can't go back to recharge now. You are too cold and uncomfortable.”

Nightbeat chuckles and despite weak protests thrown his way, pulls Quark closer to his body and hugs the other bot to his chest. He kisses Quark on his helm, then faceplates.

„Do you want me to stay awake for a bit, until you fall asleep, and heat up my frame for you?”

Quarks engines purr as he snuggles closer, already feeling the warmth radiating from Nightbeat's awake body.

„Yes, please,” he says and then quietly adds, „Thank you.”

 

Nightbeat doesn't need anyone to convince him that Quark fits well with his friends, but Quark himself realizes it only when he sees himself on 'Swerve's special board' – a place where Swerve puts photos of famous bots that visit his bar. Swerve long ago decided all of his friends were famous, everyone in their own way, so now the board is full of photos of bots having fun in the bar, no matter how easily they are recognized in the crowd.

At the top of the board there is a photograph of Rodimus smiling dreamily at Ultra Magnus; a little lower Rung is building a new ship and Tailgate is attacking, or maybe hugging, Cyclonus – it's hard to tell from that angle and the warrior looks as sour and unreadable as usual. Amongst many others, here are also photos of Trailcutter and Riptide sharing a drink and Megatron talking to the ship's favorite psychiatrist and smiling – a rare sight indeed.

And then there is a photo of Quark – he's looking at his datapad, shock written all over his face. He's not shocked because of something he read on his datapad however, but because there's Nautica and Nightbeat right behind him, trying to disturb him. 

 

Nightbeat isn't stupid. What's more, he likes to think he's pretty perceptive, so he fast notices something is wrong with Brainstorm. It's not to do so though – he's not sure why, but despite all his wrongdoings, he often visits the scientist in the brig. After he takes some time to think about it, he begins to realize Brainstorm has been behaving strangely for quite some time now. And it has nothing to do with everyone finding out he's a Decepticon. It takes few clicks for Nightbeat to decide he needs to know what's wrong. He has all kinds of bad feelings about it, bad feelings he can't really describe.

So he starts his investigation. He goes around talking to bots, listening on conversations and getting others drunk. Bots talk much more freely after drinking some potent engex. First thing he is sure of, is that Brainstorm came back from his time travel strangely subdued. He sits quietly in the brig, not that eager to boast, unwilling to even talk for longer periods of time. It is strange, as it is suspicious.

However, every information about the „glorious trip to the past and Rodimus saving the whole universe” that got spread around the ship, doesn't really suggest anything. It only leaves Nightbeat frustrated and in even greater need for an answer.

That answer finally comes from Rewind.

„He loves him. He saved his life, he loves him so much,” says the minibot. „But it is not reciprocated, I guess,” he adds, clearly unsure of Nightbeat's reaction to the news.

It doesn't tell Nightbeat much, but motivates him to find out what  _really_ happened during the trip to the past. After some time, too much time for his liking, he finally corners Whirl and persuades him to share the story he overheard in the past.

When he finally knows, he wants to kill Brainstorm for loving what's his, but he also wants to fall to his knees and thank him for the rest of eternity for saving that thing.

 

When Nightbeat knows something about someone, it basically means Quark knows it, too. That's why it's only a matter of solar cycles, before Quark knows about Brainstorm's involvement in his survival.

So it also doesn't come as surprise when Nightbeat finds Quark sitting outside Brainstorm's cell, listening to the mech.

„I was so close to losing you. Losing you for real, not to Nightbeat. I couldn't let that happen. I... I couldn't let them send you to Grindcore.”

„T-to Grindcore?” Quark sounds shaken.

„Yes, you wouldn't come back from there.”

They stay silent after that. Nightbeat stands there, right around the corner and waits for one of them to say something, but nothing comes. He hears mechanics move – they must be doing something, but he doesn't know what and it's driving him crazy. Finally he can't stand it anymore and so looks around the corner, doing his best to not make even the smallest noise reach the other two bots.

The scene he witnesses leaves him speachless, but not necessarily in a bad way – there is something humbling and sincere about the two bots sitting on the ground, next to each other, bars of the cell between them. They are holding hands. Brainstorm is shaking, Nightbeat can see it all the way from here. But Quark's hand seems to be grounding him, at least a little. His vocalizer hiccups when Quark's fingertips begin to caress his hand and he tries to move closer, but can't. He whines instead. It makes Quark move his other hand to Brainstorm's helm – he strokes it gently, whispering sweet nothings and sharing his surprising strength. 

They stay like this for hours. And Nightbeat stays with them, close, but hidden, afraid to ruin the magical calmness that has surrounded them.

 

Nightbeat gently strokes Quark's back. The other bot is sprawled on top of him, not yet recharging, but close. He knows he's moving his hand in the same rhythm he saw Quark do to Brainstorm, but he can't stop himself from doing it. He wants to forget about it, but for some reason he feels like it's a memory he should cherish.

Bewitched by the strange aura of this recharge cycle, he speaks out loud, before he can stop himself. „Am I losing you?”

„What?” asks Quark, though he looks like he's not exactly understanding the question.

„Am I losing you?” Asking about this part is especially hard. „ To Brainstorm?”

Quark stays silent. He instead watches Nightbeat closely, a pensive look on his faceplates.

„Do you like Brainstorm?

„Quark, I'm asking...”

„No, answer me first. Do you like Brainstorm?”

„Well, before he was outed as a Decepticon, and obviously before I realized _you_ were alive, I guess I fancied him a little... A lot, actually.”

„So you _like_ him?

„I guess you could say that,” he says, but he's not sure if it's the right answer to that question. „But I don't understand, what it's all about?”

„So if you, as you said yourself, _fancy_ him and I...,” here he pauses, obviously choosing the right words, „I'm finally willing to admit he's important to me.” He looks Nightbeat straight in the eye.„What if instead of losing, we could all _gain_ something?”

Nightbeat gasps, but he can't stop his visor from brightening. He is intrigued and strangely captivated by the idea.

 

„So.” Nautica sits right next to Nightbeat with easy grace and leans back in her seat, to look better at his face. „I've heard you've been visiting Brainstorm lately.”

Nightbeat feigns indifference. „Where have you heard that?”

„From Brainstorm.” She waves at Swerve and the minibot instantly starts making her drink, the one she always starts her evening with. „I visit him daily, you know.”

„Oh I know, he speaks a lot about you.”

„He does?” Nautica brightens visibly and Nightbeat has to smile at that.

„Yes, he does. You are his friend, you 'visit him daily' and he loves it when you talk to him about Perceptor's latest plans.”

„He likes that the best,” says Nautica, and from the look on her face, it's obvious she's very fond of the scientist. She's also very fond of Nightbeat, she tells him that often. The warmth in her optics tells him she is going to speak about it now. „You know you are my friend, too?” He nods and smiles at her. „Good.” Suddenly Nautica's face hardens and she glares straight at Nightbeat. „So you need to tell me what is going on between the three of you.”

 

The thing between them is very hard to describe – it's slow, tentative, but also hopeful. They don't want to rush it, it is too unusual a thing, too complicated to put together, to destroy it with recklessness and ill-timed decisions. And they want it to work out so bad, so they all thread very carefully. Both Nightbeat and Quark make sure to visit everyday. They keep him company and talk about all the things happening on Lost Light, especially in the laboratory.

Nightbeat has to admit, the happy flickering of Brainstorm's optics whenever the science is mentioned is very attractive. So are his wings – especially when trembling at Quark's merest touch. As for Quark, Nightbeat has no doubt the bot was happy before, but now he's positively glowing and Nightbeat can't take his eyes off of him. Nightbeat suddenly realizes all he wants is to take both of them to his room and hold them close.

But not everything is as easy. They can't ignore the fact that Brainstorm is not only a Decepticon, but also in the brig for crimes, that although committed to save Quark, were still reprehensible. There's nothing they can do about it, so with great deal of strong will they learn to accept it. And they do what they can to sweeten Brainstorm's imprisonment.

 

„... so just imagine creating a weapon that implodes in the exact moment it's used. How could anyone be a certain suspect then?”

Nightbeat chuckles and sits more comfortably on the floor, letting Quark lean against his side. „Brainstorm, there's no such thing possible as lack of evidence. So what if there's no weapon, there are countless other things that can be used to determine the culprit.”

Brainstorm huffs. „I guess, but...”

„No buts,” says Quark quickly,before Brainstorm can start talking once again. „It's simple as that – you'd have to implode everything...”

„Not everything!” exclaims Brainstorm suddenly. „You just have to implode the body!”

Quark groans and rolls his optics. Nightbeat understands his exasperation, but still can't help but chuckle, seeing Brainstorm's proud optics, as he already makes plans for his another perfect weapon.

 

Watching Brainstorm and Quark together, without the bars separating them, is a sight Nightbeat won't be forgetting ever. He lets his fans turn on as two bots hold each other close and kiss languidly. It looks like they don't care about the world, but Nightbeat knows it's not true – he notices quick glances both of them keep sending his way. He wants desperately to join them, but decides to wait, because watching them is enough for now.

Still, he will have to move soon – there's a limit to the time they've been allowed to spend with Brainstorm and he intends to make the most of it. That's why he waits for Brainstorm's wings to start quivering and a moan to escape him. He moves closer then, but still not close enough to touch. That he does only when a strained whisper of his name finally leaves Quark's vocalizer and his eyes look at him pleadingly. Only then he finally joins his lovers.

 

The announcement of their will to triple-bond doesn't really come as a surprise to anyone. The signs were all there – not that any of them tried to hide anything, they were pretty open with their growing relationship – and most bots were smart enough to understand them. Only Ultra Magnus is shocked – shocked enough to let Brainstorm leave the brig for a proper bonding ceremony and a recharge cycle afterwards that he's supposed to spend with his bondmates.

And he does exactly that. After the vows has been said and the guests are dead-tired after the whole solar cycle of dancing, drinking and celebrating, Brainstorm, Nightbeat and Quark finally have some time for themselves, for the first time in the privacy of their own room. There is one bed here now, but it can easily manage three bots. A spot for Brainstorm is only for show however, at least for now, because the scientist won't be coming back here anytime soon – a thing Rung is especially sorry about, as he does his best to prove Brainstorm is ready to join the crew and not be a danger to anyone.

So they make best of their time together – they explore and learn, make promises, show the proves of love, and silently wish they could be together forever.

And they know this time will come, if now sooner, then later. They can wait. They are all used to waiting for what they want.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the photo of Quark, Nightbeat and Nautica together can be found here: http://minibotsforhire.tumblr.com/post/105812057529/i-never-knew-i-needed-these-three-together-until


End file.
